Dragon Ball Z: Hell Unleashed/Chapter 2
Chapter 2: Trouble at the Lookout The fighters sensed the tremendous powers that had arrived on Earth. “They’re here!” Goku shouted. The fighters headed to the closest power level. Goku flew up to the lookout. He felt an all too familiar power. *** Dende and Mr. Popo backed away in fear. They found themselves face to face with Broly, in his Legendary Super Saiyan form. The saiyan was about to kill the two when a Kamehameha slammed into him. Broly turned around to see Goku. “KAKAROT!” Broly screamed. “You never learn, do you?” Goku asked. “Kakarot. You will die!” Broly yelled. He flew to Goku and slammed him into the ground. Goku got up and powered up to Super Saiyan and flew back. “Ka-me.” he began. Broly began charging up an Eraser cannon. “Ha-me” Broly’s attack was ready “HA!” Goku yelled. The two attacks went soaring into each other. Both tried to push the attack back at each other. However, the beams exploded, sending both fighters flying backwards. Broly got back to his senses and grabbed Goku by the neck. “DIE!” he shouted. Goku was punched into one of the building. He got up and saw Broly charging up an energy attack. Meanwhile, Dende and Mr. Popo watched the battle from a distance. “Come on Goku.” Dende said. The Eraser Cannon hit Goku hard. He shook it off and landed a punch in Broly’s chest. The Legendary Super Saiyan staggered back, dazed by the punch. Goku did a backflip and launched a Kamehameha at point blank. the smoke cleared, and Goku saw a very pissed off Broly. “KAKAROT!” “Oh come on.” Goku muttered to himself. Broly and Goku flew towards each other. They both engaged in a fist fight. they punched and dodged punches at lightning speed. Eventually, Goku knocked Broly away. Goku fired a series of a Ki blasts. They did nothing to the evil Saiyan. “Kakarot. Now’s your time to die.” Broly slammed his fists on Goku’s skull, sending him flying down to the ground. Goku was about to get up when Broly came down and crushed Goku’s chest with his foot. Blood came out of Goku’s mouth like a Ketchup dispenser. Broly flew back and examined the injured Goku. Goku weakly got up. “I’m not done yet.” he said. Goku began yelling. the golden aura around him grew. His power was rising. Broly was taken aback. “What?!” Broly yelled. Lightning was added to Goku’s aura. The Sayan's hair began growing longer. Broly was speechless. There was a blinding flash of light. When it faded, Broly saw Goku’s hair had grown long and a little past his waist. His eyebrows were completely gone. “This is a Super Saiyan 3.” Goku explained. He flew towards Broly and punched him in the stomach. Broly had the wind knocked out of him. He tried to retaliate, but Goku grabbed him and slung him to the ground. He then flew up and fired a Kamehameha down onto Broly. The Saiyan cried out in pain. Goku jumped back and examined the injured Broly. The Legendary Super Saiyan landed a punch square in Goku’s face. However, this didn’t faze Goku one bit. “It’s over.” Goku said. The saiyan slammed his fist into Broly’s temple. Before the villain could hit the ground face first, Goku did an uppercut on his chin. Broly fell over, unmoving. Dende and Mr. Popo emerged. “He’s done.” Goku said. He kicked Broly’s body off the lookout. It went spiraling towards the ground until the body hit like a meteor. “Looks like he’s gone back to hell.” Dende announced. “Wait a minute. If the gates of hell are open, he can just come back.!” Mr. Popo pointed out. “Damnit. I’ll contact King Kai.” Goku replied. He was about to when King Kai contacted him. “I already know.” the Kai said. “I’m sending Pikkon to make sure no one gets out of hell.” “Okay. Just tell him to watch out for Broly.” Goku said. “I will.” The conversation ended. Goku powered down to his base form. “I need some rest.” he said. “Don’t worry, the senzu beans will be done soon.” Mr. Popo reassured. “Good.” Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction where GT is not canon